Only Tonight
by moot8D
Summary: angst/smutty one shot


One night.  
One night, that's all it took for everything to shatter, for everything to get messed up.  
Everything was fine up until that night, until I woke up naked, with his arm lightly draped across my waist from behind my body.

I couldn't tell you what happened that night because I don't remember a thing. Not how I got in this situation, why or even when.

But I knew every emotion of my body was in overdrive. I wanted to scream and blast him to the other side of the galaxy. I wanted to embrace him even further then what we were. I wanted to cry most of all though.

I laid there in deafening silence; only thing that could be heard was his deep breathing as his warm breath hit the back of my neck. My heart beating out of my chest as his naked body pressed against behind mine from something that I wished didn't happen.

I thought it was some stranger I picked up from the club but no, it was him. I didn't have to turn my head to figure out it was him.  
His cologne was enough of a giveaway but what made me so sure it was him without looking over my shoulder was that silver metal band I help pick out wrapped around his wedding finger.

I laid there, still trying to think of an excuse to tell myself this didn't happen, to make things go back to what they were, but this incident was undeniable. No lie could cover up what happened.

The man behind me stirred in his sleep; tightening his grip on me and nuzzled the back of my neck.

"Morning sweetie" He placed his soft lips right behind my ear, the room still dark, with only the dim street lights for visuals.  
"Get your hands off me Trunks" I felt him quickly stiffen for half a second before bolting to the other side of the room. The light blinded me momentarily as he turned on the light switch, he scrambled to find his boxer shorts and put them on, his eyes were the size of saucers as he finally stilled and stared at me.  
"I thought you were that chick from the bar... Wh-what happened last night? Why are you in my bed? Why are we both naked? Why does my head hurt so fucking bad? Ugh!" He plonked on the cold tiled ground of the hotel room, -turning off the light as he did so- running his fingers through his hair.  
I sat up, throwing my legs over to the edge of the bed. Getting major head spins as I did. Wow, am I still drunk?  
"I asked myself all those questions and more just before. I don't have an answer to them, sorry."  
Trunks stood up slowly and sat a safe distance from me on the side of the bed but the love bites I must have left on him standing out like a sore thumb. "One wild Bucks night then. Did... did we do 'it'?" The somewhat frightened man asked.

"I guess so, my ass hurts like Hell" his eyes dropped significantly, staring down at the ground "I'm sorry I hurt you; let's just pretend this didn't happen, yeah?"

Something must've snapped in me just now.

I stood in the middle of the room with the white bed sheet wrapped around my lower half as I began to scream all sorts of profanities at him.  
"Pretend nothing happened? You're unbelievable, you had your cock so far up my ass and you want to pretend like nothing happened? Trunks, I've loved you for more than 7 fucking years, since I was 13! You don't know how many fucking times I've thought about this moment, how good it'll feel but the only thing I feel is regret. You're getting married Trunks! In two days! And, and I fucking love you, and all you want to do is forget about it!" I stand in the middle of the room, panting like crazy. Letting the tears flow freely from my eyes as I clutched the sheet around my waist even tighter,  
"What else are we meant to do then Goten? Tell my future wife we- wait, what? You love me?" I've should've of lied, and turned a blind eye to this matter.

Turning my back on the older, facing the hotel balcony, it was a spectacular view. The bright neon lights lit up this sinful city as it truly lives up to its reputation, as the city that never sleeps.

Taking a deep breath, trying to gain some courage and confirm it out loud again, something I haven't done in years.

"I-I do, I have since I was 13 so... 7 years Trunks." Out of all the ways I could of confessed to the man I love, I had to be still tipsy, most likely coming down hard from whatever got spiked in my drink and standing in the middle of this lavish hotel room with just a white bed sheet covering my naked body.

He just sat there, with an indescribable look upon his face. The air around us became awkward. The tension so thick it was hard to breathe. He started to fidget with the hem of his under garment. My palms slowly getting sweaty from his killer silence.

"Goten, I really don't know what to say, I want to return your feelings, I really do, but I'm getting married in two days. Am I meant to leave her, just like that? Please tell me what to do, because I'm so fucking confused."

What? Return my feelings and not wanting to shoot me dead? Did I hear correctly?

I backed slowly to the adjacent chair in the back corner, the back of my knees touching the leather as I sat down on it.

"What did you say?" I had to asked, "Tell me what to do." His eyes placed firmly on the ground. "No, the other part"

Trunks casted his eyes up, looking like he was almost on the brink of tears "I love you also Goten, since I was 17,"

The one thing I wanted to be true was, but I didn't like it. He was getting married in two days and I didn't feel like turning their perfect world upside down but I didn't want to lie and say this didn't make me happy in some sadistic way.

I stood up and slowly made my way over to the older man, "Then, what do we do?" I asked him, sitting a good distance away

Trunks slid closer and grabbed my hands in his and looked me directly into my eyes, "let's make tonight ours, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas right?" he winked, while I blushed all over, "O-okay then, but what about her?" I asked; putting his future wife feelings before mine "Just be selfish tonight, let me please you," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. He made my whole body shudder. "How far can I go?"

"I'll tell you when to stop," with that, he pushed me softly to lay back down as his body weight pressed against me, making every part of my body tingle, without a second to spare he smashed his sightly chapped lips on mine, and it was perfect.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling the older male closer to deepen the kiss, his tongue making its way to mine as it moulded together perfectly, he grinded his hips slightly, a small moan escaping as bolts of electricity went through me, I never thought that this would happen, but I regret nothing now.

He removed his lips off mine and made their way down my neck. I fisted a handful of hair and tilted my head more to the side "Ah, fuck" he licked the bruising patch of skin "you're so gorgeous Goten" he whispered in my ear again, making me all over get covered in goose bumps.

He went down lower as his fingertips ghost my sides; he latched onto a nipple as he slowly rubbed the other one. I tightened my gripped in his hair, making Trunks grunt as he bit down softly. He kept on making his way down, kissing everywhere he possibly could, my breathing got heavier with every inch he went further down.

He had his fingers holding the edge of the white sheet still wrapped around my lower half, the lavender haired beauty looked up, silently asking for permission to continue, I nodded and he wasted no time pulling that irritating piece of fabric off. My hard on stood tall and proud as Trunks kissed everywhere but there, bitting the inside of my thighs, kissing just above my erection, I couldn't take it anymore "Trunks, st-stop teasing" I stuttered out "as you wish," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he gripped the base on my cock and pumped it a few times before putting those lips of his around the head. I threw my head back, letting out a string of moans. He sucked harder the louder I went, the vibrations from his sounds of pleasure sent me over the edge, letting the thick, white substance get trapped in his mouth. My body went slack, still enjoying the afterglow, he sat up to make me watch him swallow every last drop. Wrapping my hands around his neck, crashing those pouty, abused lips on mine,

"Take your clothes off" I demanded, I needed to feel him. He took off his garment and sat down on top of me, I could already feel myself getting hard again. I reached out to touch him, noticing the obviously trimmed area. I had his cock in the palm of my hand, and it was everything I imagine it would be. Trunks had his hands resting on my chest as he grinded roughly, creating delicious friction. I kept stroking him and watching the sexy man on top of me wither in pleasure, with his eyes rolled back and short but loud groans escaping from him, it was pure bliss. I saw he wasn't going to last much longer and neither was I. A few more frantic pumps sticky, white ribbons of both our orgasms landed on my stomach some reaching for my face. The older boy landed beside me and breathed heavily as I did the same. He entwined our hands, and pushed me to lie on my side; he came up behind me and pressed our bodies together. He slowly kissed up my neck "I love you Goten" he whispered, I turned my head just to reach his lips, I kissed them with all the passion I could, "I love you too."

-x-

I hoped you guys liked that, comment if you want more one-shots ;D they're hard to write ._.

Comments are loved n_n


End file.
